I Am Zorro
by KarenZ
Summary: Family Channel Zorro: Diego tries to finally tell his father he is Zorro, but he can't quite convince him. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**_"I am Zorro"_**

****

**Chapter 1**

"What do you suppose he was going to say, Diego?" Alejandro looked at his son expectantly.

They had turned to face each other in the middle of the street. No one was within hearing distance. Diego De la Vega knew that it was the ideal moment in his life to come clean with his own father. He had wanted to for so long. And now, surely, it was time. The last few hours had been full of revelations for his father. Wasn't it now a time for truth? A time for revealing his secret life to the man that was indeed a large part of his inspiration for Zorro?

"Father, it _is_ time that you should know…" Diego's voice trailed away in his nervousness. The look on his father's face told him he expected to be told of some logical explanation for Gilberto Resindo's last words. An explanation that would make sense of a small puzzle, not one that would reveal an eight-year-old deception. "When Gilberto said 'When I kill Diego de la Vega, I also kill…' he never got to utter the last word of his sentence."

"And that would have been…" Alejandro prompted. He couldn't imagine what Diego was driving at any more than he could figure out what Gilberto had meant to say.

"Zorro." Diego said simply.

"Zorro?" Alejandro frowned. "Diego, what on earth does Zorro have to do with —"

"Father,_ I _am Zorro." Diego watched his father carefully. There was no telling what a shock such as this might do to him. He was no longer a young man.

For one long moment, Alejandro stood and stared at his son. Then he shook his head sadly from side to side. "Zorro," he breathed. "Diego, I think the sun is a bit too hot for us to be standing out here today. Let's go inside, shall we?"

"Yes, of course." Diego turned to walk with his father toward the tavern. He was surprised by his father's calm reaction, to say the least. "But don't you think it would be best to return home. I am sure you have plenty of questions."

"Yes, of course I do. Of course I do, Son." They went through the door and Alejandro began greeting his friends who sat at the tables. There were many who had much to say to him. All of the events of the past few days had made the rounds and Alejandro was due much sympathy because of Risendo. As much as he wanted to have a nice long talk with his son, right now, it would be rude to ignore his friends. It was obvious that their discussion would have to wait. Diego walked over to the bar and Victoria.

"Diego, how about a glass of wine to celebrate the good news?" She smiled up at him and hoped he would follow her suggestion. After everything that had happened, she knew that both the de la Vega men could use a real drink for a change.

"Good news?" For a moment, Diego had forgotten his own announcement earlier. "Oh, you mean Felipe. Yes, I think that would be an excellent idea." _And maybe it will make my confessions to my father a little easier._ "Do you have any port?"

"Port?" she echoed, surprised at Diego being familiar with any sort of wine. But she recovered nicely. Diego had been full of surprises lately. "Of course. And for Don Alejandro?"

"I think he would prefer madeira." Diego smiled.

"Certainly. But where is Felipe?"

"He went home. I think he has had quite enough of today. I am not sure he was ready for me to tell everyone about my plans to adopt him. He wasn't exactly prepared."_And that's the truth!_ he thought to himself. Felipe had no idea he had even been thinking about adoption. It was an idea discussed long ago and long ago forgotten. No, Felipe's expression had been one of total relief. He was relieved that Diego had not revealed Zorro to everyone present. What would Felipe think about it now that Diego had done just that, at least to his father?

"You will have to have a party, Diego. To introduce Felipe to the pueblo as your son. To make sure that everyone knows to accept him as such and not just as your servant. It will make the transition go more smoothly." She poured the drinks and laid a reassuring hand on Diego's sleeve. "It is a good thing you are doing, Diego. A very good thing. And perhaps it will help you and your father to forget all the bad events of the past few days."

"I hope you are right, Victoria. Truth is always good, is it not?" He said as he took his first sip of wine in a very long time indeed.

"Always." Victoria said automatically. Sometimes Diego was so inscrutable.

"What's this? My son is actually drinking something intoxicating? Let us mark this day down on our calendars, Victoria. We may never see this again!" Alejandro slapped Diego on the back so hard, he almost fumbled and dropped the glass.

"Well, you both deserve a little celebration. After all, you are adding to your family."

"Yes, adding to our family." Alejandro's manner clearly indicated that he was really thinking about the recent loss to his family instead. Risendo had been an evil and cruel man bent on killing Don Diego and ruining Don Alejandro, but he was still a de la Vega, the son Alejandro never knew he had until it was too late. "Drink up, Son. I would like to get home early tonight. I think you need some rest."

"We both do, Father." _And we need to talk_, Diego conveyed with his eyes. He was already planning the words he would use.

They rode in silence, side by side, back to the hacienda. Felipe was nowhere to be seen and it was one of the stable boys that came to see to the horses. Diego followed his father through the doorway.

"Now, Diego, sit down. Explanations are in order. We have no need, you and I, for anything other than the truth between us. There is no need for you to be anything other than what you are, Diego. You are my only son. No matter what we have discovered in the last few days, you are the son that I have loved for your whole life for being just what you are. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Father, I know that. And I am sorry for all the lies. I am sorry for deceiving you all these years. But it was necessary to —"

"Deceiving me?"

"Yes, it was not always easy and it was not what I —"

"Diego, this is ridiculous. I thought I made it clear. You're not going to continue with this idiotic claim that you are—"

"But Father, I _am_ Zorro!"

Alejandro burst out laughing but the laughter had a bitter tinge to it. "Son, I appreciate your attempt to cheer me up. This would be rich on any day but today. But I'm trying to have a serious conversation here."

"But it is true!" Diego felt a rising panic inside. He had tried for so long to convince everyone he was not anything like Zorro, it was new ground to try to do the reverse. "Father, I assure you, I am telling you the truth!"

"Diego, Diego," his father sad as he clicked his tongue. "I never would have thought you'd be so insensitive. Drop this, please. On any other day, I would enjoy such bantering with you, but today, I'm tired. I'm weary. And I just want to go to bed. Now please, can we get back to the subject at hand?"

"Father, the subject at hand is my confessing to you that I am Zorro. I know it is hard to believe. I have worked rather diligently at making it so. But now, I am ready for you to know the truth." Diego looked toward the fireplace._ I can show him the cave. Yes, seeing is believing. _"Come, Father, please!"

"Diego—" Alejandro was getting frustrated and just a little concerned. It was not like Diego to carry on like this. He watched as Diego reached under the mantle and made a show of pressing on the stonework. Diego turned, straightened and smiled.

"See?" Diego spread his arms wide and looked at his father triumphantly.

"See what?" Alejandro was growing more concerned by the minute. "Diego, it's a fireplace. It's been a fireplace for years, ever since I was a boy. Just what am I supposed to see?"

Diego whirled around and repeated the movement he'd made before. Nothing happened.

"I don't understand. This has never stuck like this before," Diego said, as he pushed the lever repeatedly, trying to activate the mechanism that would slide the panel aside at the back of the fireplace and reveal the hidden passageway behind it.

"Oh. It's stuck? That explains it." Alejandro nodded and stood with his hands on his hips. He was willing to humor his son if that's what it was going to take to get to his bed tonight. "Perhaps it will be unstuck tomorrow. And then what will I see?"

"Why, it is the entrance to the cave!" Diego was beginning to see how unbelievable he was sounding. "No, really, Father, I know this sounds—"

"Strange? Incredible? Silly? Diego, I didn't have that much to drink tonight that I'd believe there was a cave hidden behind my own fireplace that I have been totally unaware of all these years. Come on, Son. It's time for bed."

"No! Father. There's another entrance. Follow me!" Diego strode to the door and motioned his father to follow him.

"Diego!" Alejandro yelled after his son with his weariness showing in his voice. But it was clear Diego was not finished with the charade. "Diego, please! Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Alejandro groaned loudly as he followed his son out the door.

Once outside, he had to almost run to keep up with him. Diego was scrambling like a madman along the rocky ridge and around behind the hacienda wall.

Don Alejandro was quite out of breath by the time he had climbed down from the small outcropping of stone that jutted out behind his home. He sank down on a boulder and looked up at Diego. "Well?"

"Look here!" Diego gestured toward the wall of rock.

And then he did a strange thing. A very strange thing. He jumped up in the air and came down with all his weight on a small patch of sand. Alejandro's and Diego's attention were both centered on that small area of earth.

Diego looked toward the vine covered rock wall. Clearly, it was obvious he expected something to happen.

But nothing did.

"Diego….?" Alejandro began, but he became speechless as he watched Diego jump up and down on the same spot again and again.

"I don't understand. I've opened it before with my own weight. Of course, I am usually on Tornado when we come in this way…" Diego was trying to make sense of it all.

"Of course you are. Tornado's weight would make quite a difference."

"You are humoring me!" Diego pointed to his father. This was insulting. "Father, I know this sounds —"

Alejandro got up, dusted himself off and announced to his son, "Diego, I'm going to bed. You can show me this _cav_e tomorrow. Maybe by then, it will be there."

"But Father! I—"

"You know, Diego, if Zorro had this much trouble finding his own lair, I doubt we'd have ever seen much of him. Now come to bed. And I think you had better lay off the wine from now on. It doesn't suit you."

"But Father! I really_ am_—"

But Diego was talking to air. His father was already disappearing up the ledge. "I don't understand this…" Diego stomped hard on the ground once more, but the wall before him remained solid.

After several minutes of trying, he could see it was futile. _The rope must have frayed, severed. I will have to repair them tomorrow. Then I can show Father._ Diego sighed. His father was right. It had been a long day and he _was_ tired. It would all have to wait until the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ah Victoria, what a pleasant surprise!" Alejandro was truly happy to see the young woman.

"Well, I was a little concerned about Diego. He acted a little strangely yesterday afternoon. I just wanting to make sure he was all right this morning. And you too, of course."

"Strange is not the word for it, Victoria. You would not believe the prank Diego tried to pull on me yesterday evening!" Alejandro called for some tea to be brought into the sala and then settled down for a nice visit with his friend.

"Prank? What kind of prank?"

"You'll enjoy this! Diego tried his best yesterday to convince me he is …" he paused for effect, "…Zorro!"

"Zorro!" Victoria laughed. "Why on earth would Diego—"

Alejandro chuckled. "I don't know, my child. But I have a feeling he's been under a terrific strain lately. You know, I _did _see him display some amazing prowess with the sword when he fought Gilberto. I think it has something to do with the guilt of holding back on us for all these years. I mean, he obviously has been hiding his true nature and abilities since he came back from Spain. I know I somehow raised a very placid peace-loving young man. But I never thought he'd go so far as to make outrageous claims on the work of others."

"He actually said he is Zorro?"

"Yes!" Alejandro laughed. "It was a good laugh. But you should have seen the lengths he went to. Why, he even claimed there was a secret entrance in the fireplace to Zorro's secret hideout!"

"Oh no! I don't believe it! Diego?"

"Yes, you should have seen him trying to —" Alejandro chuckled but stopped as he turned to see Diego enter the room. "Diego! I was just telling Victoria—"

"Yes, I heard. Well, she might as well know too. But I would appreciate your keeping the volume down. I wouldn't want the servants to know as well." He looked at his father sternly as he gave him the reprimand.

"Oh, it's to be a secret from the servants, is it?" Alejandro winked at Victoria.

"Well, yes. I had only intended to tell you, Father. I was saving the news for Victoria for when we were alone." He shot an apologetic look toward her.

"Ah, yes. If you're Zorro, you will get the girl too! Hmm… maybe there is a method to your madness, eh, Son?"

"Now, Diego, you ought to know it would take more than that to steal me away from Zorro!"

"You don't believe me either?" Diego's shoulders fell. "I really didn't think this was going to be so difficult. Very well. Come with me."

Don Alejandro whispered to Victoria, "Oh, good! This is the part where he tries to get the fireplace to open up or something."

They crossed into the library and Diego approached the fireplace once again and began feeling for the lever that would open the secret panel. He pushed and prodded. The lever was just not there. He bent and looked underneath the mantle and felt the stone all around the spot he knew it to be. He knelt down and reached inside the box of the fireplace, feeling with his hands all around the edges of the back wall where the panel should be.

But nothing gave beneath his fingertips. No door opened.

Diego switched from light prodding and pushing to striking the panel with his hands.

"Last night, Victoria, he took me around to the back of the hacienda to show me the secret outside entrance to 'his cave', you should have seen him jumping up and down trying to get that rocky promontory out there to open up like something out of the Arabian Nights!" A thought occurred to him. "Oh, Son, maybe you didn't say the right words. Shall we go back out there and try 'Open Sesame' or 'Abracadabra'?"

Diego turned around to see his father and Victoria with their hands over their own mouths and almost doubled over in silent laughter.

"Is it that hard to believe that I am Zorro?" Why was he feeling so insulted? Isn't that what he had tried so hard to accomplish all these years? To create an alter ego so different from Zorro that no one would be able to see the truth. Well, he had certainly done his job well! Two of the people he was closest to in all the world were laughing uncontrollably at the very idea of his being Zorro!

"I tell you, I am Zorro! You don't think I would say that just to be amusing?"

"No, Son, of course not." Don Alejandro said as he wiped a tear from one eye. He had been laughing that hard. "I know! Perhaps you could show us the costume?" Alejandro fought to keep a straight face before his son's serious countenance.

"Yes!" Diego brightened at the idea and then his face fell. "Well, no. It is in the cave….and I can't seem to open the panel."

"And the sword?" Victoria asked.

Diego's face was growing more dejected by the minute. "It's in the cave, as well."

"Tornado?" Their voices rang out in unison.

And at the look on Diego's face, they both looked at each other and said, "In the cave."

Alejandro stepped forward and patted his son on the shoulder. "Well, Son, I do believe that your whole argument may depend on us seeing what is behind the fireplace. Would you like us to go get an axe or a hatchet and…"

"No, there's Felipe! I will get him. He will tell you!" Diego started toward Felipe's room, all at once excited at the prospect of finding someone to back up his story. "He has known all along—"

"But Felipe left for Monterey late yesterday. Don't you remember? We had that trip planned for months. I know, with all that's happened, it slipped your mind."

"Monterrey? I don't remember any trip—"

"Oh yes, you were going to let him scope out the cattle auction there." Victoria said. "I remember. He should do well, Don Alejandro. It made him feel so grown up to be allowed to do this."

"Yes, I thought so as well," Don Alejandro said conversationally before turning back to his son.

"But I don't remember--" Diego rubbed his forehead. He was beginning to feel sick. Something was wrong. This was not right. There was a strange feel to this, a dreamlike quality but he couldn't be dreaming, could he?

He pinched himself hard on the forearm and did indeed feel the pain. No, it wasn't' a dream. Still, he couldn't put his finger on it, but he had experienced this same netherworld feeling once before a long time ago.

It had been at Christmastime when he had reached a very low point, feeling that Zorro was accomplishing nothing.

_That's it! I know what's happening!_

He took a deep breath. Then he lifted his head and, in a very loud voice called out to the very air surrounding him.

"Fernando! Fernando, I know you are here. Show yourself!"

And almost immediately, a short benevolent elf of a man appeared in front of him. He stood there beaming back at Diego with all the good will in the world shining in his face. "Hello again, Diego! It's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too, Fernando. Now what is going on this time? Another test? You really had me going. I was beginning to doubt my own sanity."

"No, no test, Diego. We just couldn't let you do this. Not now. You see, there's a big change coming to the pueblo. And in order for that change to go the right way, Zorro will be needed. And if he's to be effective, he has to stay a secret for now. Even from them." Fernando pointed to Don Alejandro and Victoria who were standing there turned toward each other, smiling and frozen in time.

"What change?" He had Diego's full attention.

Diego had dealt with the strange angel-like man before. When Diego was at his most discouraged, wondering what good Zorro had ever done, Fernando had shown him what life for Los Angeles and its citizens would have been like without him. He had given him the will to continue for the last few years in his fight for justice. He knew the man was magical, even celestial and probably even holy. There was nothing he couldn't affect. His powers were impressive and involved a completely spiritual plane. Diego didn't have a problem with that. His own religious beliefs allowed for it.

"What change?" Diego repeated.

"Oh, you do like to repeat yourself, don't you, Diego? A change in government. A change in citizenship. It will be good after a while. But for the next few months, it will be volatile. You will be needed. By Christmas, it will be over. Then you can hang up your cape and mask forever. You'll marry Victoria. You'll be at peace with your father. They will both know your courage."

Diego released a huge sigh. "I never knew until now how much I wanted that."

"It has been a great burden. A burden you didn't know you were being asked to carry at the time you took it on." Fernando nodded.

"I have missed my father's approval so much." Diego turned to look at the man he respected more than anyone else in the world. "Even when he says he is proud of me, I know he has so many reservations. He has always wanted me to be what Zorro _is_."

"No, he wanted you to be what Zorro is _and_ what Diego is. He wanted you to be the man you _are,_ the _total_ man you are. Soon, he will know that man. But not just yet!" Fernando said pointedly. " Do you understand?"

"I think so." Diego gave him a sheepish smile. "I am sorry for being so impatient."

"You are forgiven." Fernando waved an arm regally and then grinned. "Now, I suppose you want me to make them both forget?"

"Could you?"

"Yes, but it's a pity. I was rather enjoying the whole affair. You should have seen your face when—"

"Fernando!"

"Very well. Goodbye for now, Diego."

"Goodbye, Fernando." And the elf became a wisp of ethereal smoke in front of Diego's eyes. "For now?" Diego repeated. Silently, Diego thought, "_Now why does that feel like a threat?" _

A laughing voice and a trill of music came from up above his head. "I heard that!"

"Diego! What are you doing? It doesn't take that long to get more tea, does it?" Alejandro's voice came from the sala.

"Coming, Father!" Diego answered in a very practiced manner.

He looked down at the small table before him and there set a fresh pot of steaming, fragrant tea before him, just waiting for him.

_Thanks, Fernando!_ He picked up the teapot and started toward the sala, but stopped in mid-stride.

Then he walked purposefully over to the fireplace, once more put out a hand and felt for the secret lever. His fingers found it readily and the panel sprung open before him. One more touch from his hand and the door swung close.

Diego smiled and breathed a big sigh of relief. _Just checking!_

And he heard a faraway peal of laughter in his ears as he turned to rejoin his father and Victoria.

The End


End file.
